


twitter writing // schlackity

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Cockwarming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fear kink?, Gun Kink, M/M, Manberg, Manberg Era, Schlackity, blowjob, bro they gay little fags what the fuck, i dont tag much lol, i miss them bro wtf.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: gay
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	twitter writing // schlackity

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how this turned out :/

Quackity’s wings flutter against his back as he walked down to the office. Schlatt wanted to see him. He was hoping he wasn’t in trouble with him again. Due to his antics he often got in trouble, “fucking the country up” in many small ways that Schlatt liked to point out.

His hand cups the doorknob as he lets himself in, the ram looking up when he heard the door creak. “Took you long enough,” He spat, Quackity unfazed by the slight bite to his words. “Sure, whatcha need?” He pulls his beanie down a little, the hat slipped too far back on his head.

Schlatt hadn’t stood from his desk like usual, but Quackity didn’t seem to be bothered. Or even notice for that matter. “Come here, I have a small.. job for you.” His smirk widens as he waves him over, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he walked to the side of the desk.

Before Quackity can protest, the sleeve of his suit jacket is grabbed and he’s yanked down onto his knees. He yelps out in confusion as Schlatt pushes his chair back and the vp is pushed under his desk. It’s all way too fast for him and before he knows it he’s on his knees.

His vision directly meeting Schlatt’s dick, making his throat close up and anxiety pool through his blood. He huffs and tries to push himself back, only for his head to meet the desk with a slight bang. “Dumbass,” Schlatt snickers, before he takes the beanie from Quackity’s head.

His fingers wrap into dark hair as he holds his head back as far as he can under the desk.”Open your mouth.” He earns a protest from the latter. “No! Fuck you!” He just gets a chuckle from the above, “I’ll be the one fucking you, thanks.” His snarky comment makes Quackity squirm.

He whines from the tight grip on his hair, wanting to be let go. His mouth is forced open as he can’t fight back. He’s honestly scared of Schlatt, he might as well force himself to listen to him. He doesn’t wanna get hurt, and Schlatt definitely could hurt him if he doesn’t obey.

Quackity’s head is forced down as he gags. He had been forced to take his whole dick at once, making tears pool in his eyes. He couldn’t pull off, struggling to stabilize his breathing through his nose as he was hidden. Schlatt pushed his chair back up as he continued to work.

His hand slipped from Quackity's hair, but before the shaky boy could pull off, he gave a not so empty threat. His gun, pressed to the temple of the duck as he glanced down at him. “Stay there whore, You’re my little cockwarmer for today.” Quackity felt fear at the threat, but..

It was so oddly arousing. The feel of having to stay there, Schlatt’s dick in his mouth and the adrenline of being fucking /shot/ if he didn’t listen. He melted into submission as minutes passed. He could breathe normally through his nose now, looking up as best as he could.

Schlatt thrusted his hips up, thrusting into his mouth. He gasped as Quackity continued to force his head down, a few tears rolling as he looked up at him. His pupils blown wide as he pleased him. Schlatt came in his mouth, keeping him down still as he made sure he had finished.

"Good boy, good boy.."


End file.
